spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phin68/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Spongebob Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SquarePants Reunion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:56, 22 June 2009 Thanks For The IJLSA Awards!!!! Thank you soo much for making those IJLSA awards!!!! They're really nice, I put mine on my home page. Thank you!!!! --Deetfeet 13:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi How are you? --Manta-bee 09:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hi. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 12:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) tato2000 thank you for message. Thanks Each time I edit a table, it gets messed up and you fix it. Thanks for doing it for me cause I don't know why I mess the table up. New table Can you put another table on the List of episodes page because the first one is getting a bit much of episodes. I tried to do it but it came out messed up. Yes, like a season 9. *"Battle of the Squids": August 28th, 2009. Episode 18a. Squidward ans Squilliam battle on to see who's fancier. *"The Broom": August 28th, 2009. Episode 18b. SpongeBob is searching in his attic and finds a broom: a broom that holds a day of entertamint. *"SpongeBob and the New Computer": August 29th, 2009. Episode 19a. SpongeBob gets a computer. *"Planks a Ton": August 29th, 2009. Episode 19b. Plankton buys tons of wood, so Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob out to find out why. Sorry I got a little worried that I would get a note about the DVD Shadow for creating it. Also the Squarepants Reunion DVD was created because some people were deleting episodes from my DVD, The Complete 1st Season. I'm sorry. Hey Phin! How am I doing on my DVDs? -- Terminator234 20:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I think your working good aswell! -- Terminator234 20:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Really? Thanks! I already got some names. There isn't much going on in SpongePedia, so I have lots of time here. I'll start in a few minutes with the Episodes! Thanks! -- Terminator234 21:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome! I'm starting with Season 11 now. -- Terminator234 21:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Marathon Hi! I just made up a New Marathon called The 10 Day SpongeMash-Up Marathon! -- Terminator234 01:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! I'll go in a few minutes cause I got a lot of work to do at my House. Bye! -- Terminator234 01:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) HOLD IT! You're finishing the seasons so fast, that I don't have enough time to make title cards! Please can you let other fans finish the new Season 12 that needs to be created because you finsihed the last season. --TheBiggestEdFan 20:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Hey If you need any assistance I can give you a hand. I'm from the Spongebob Wiki, I am an admin and a b'crat there. I specialize in editing the Mediawiki namespace, antivandalism and community outreach (although that can be hard when the community doesn't respond back). I am a jack of all trades and if you need anything I can help out. - Rgooderm 02:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, quick suggestion, you may want to upload a file called "Favicon.ico". It'll remove that bloody W from the URL bar. In addition, I just said hi to the first admin who was chosen by Wikia to welcome me. - Rgooderm 02:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Why!? Why did you delete my spin-off to the real episodes?! The seasons are going so fast that I don't have enough room for mine! Please put it back!!! Okay Okay, I promise. It's just that there were some cool episodes out there and there was no room for mine --TheBiggestEdFan 22:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Main Page font You do know how hard it is to read that font on the main page, right? Also, many pages (like Two by Four) display this annoying and unreadable font as well. --TheEd 22:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Spotllight Request Hi. Spongebob Fanon Wiki looks really nice and I can see that you have put a lot of work into it. In order to be spotlighted, however, it needs to meet the criteria for a spotlight. Notably, the mainpage needs to be unprotected and all articles need to be . Let me know when you've taken care of those issues! -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :It looks like just one user causing repeated problems on the mainpage; is that correct? If so a temporary protection is appropriate but please remove it when the situation is resolved. -- Wendy (talk) 18:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Reply Ya know, there's no point to making a main page of my own, that's stupid. And what's the point of changing the infobox story template? It's used for episodes in the first place, and making an unreadable (and especially, LARGE) font is unnecessary. If the template was made for use on episodes, why would you make such a stupid font made for use as decorative styles and not documents exist? Also, if I make my own infobox story template, I won't be able to use it for public use since it's personally mine. --TheEd 17:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) making eplist can you help how to make an eplist on your season 12 and are you the owner of the spongebob fanon wikia im a fan a biggest fan but im trying to make new epiodes but i can't on season 12 can teach me From spongefan2 you now the one who make characters at mermaidman VII The Icy Adventure Hey Phin68!The Title above this seems a great name for an pilot episode for season 2.It's about Patrick and SpongeBob breaking all of Sandy's Helmets.She gets on EFGHK-2135(something to get her air) for outside.But, clumsy Patrick breaks the tree dome, and Sandy goes everywhere looking for Helmets but can't find any.She then goes to Mount Utopia to get a Helmet.Will her EFGHK-2135 last? NEW ON Fanon wikia hey Phin68 im creating a new page called the jellyfish maker to you hear the news is that good so other fans can create they're own jellyfish Spongefan2 10:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2 oh!! i almost forgot it is located in spin offs ULTIMATE INVITATION! Hello! You are invited to join MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors! You can choose from Actor and Actress,title card artist, writer, and more! see you there with me and Supersaiyankirby!--Etenitey the hedgehog 03:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Season 13 I was waiting a LONG time for Season 13, but all my ideas aren't "fall-ish". So can you create the table and add the following episodes: 117a: "Anchovies Again": The anchovies return! August 5th, 2013 177b: "Sponge Trip": Mrs. Puff's Boating school takes a trip to a mueseuem. 118a: "Krab's Konfess": Mr. Krabs finally reveals why he loves money so much. 118b: "Tennis Squidward": Squidward tries out tennis. Can You Help? Hi, I want to make a page like User:Terminator234/Gallery and I don't know how. Can you help? Thanks! --'Sponge321' talk to Sponge321 13:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I could help you with that. -- Terminator234 17:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Season 14? Hey, I think we have enough Episodes for Season 13, so should we make a Season 14?-- Terminator234 17:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Suspend this user Please suspend Clarkbr! He/she ruined the episode page! EVERY single Season 13 episode. And I mean every. Episode was replaced by an over 24 hour movie called "Barnacles: The Movie Ladies". Please suspend Clarkbr and bring back Season 13! Space123 Me and Sponge321 have been watching this guy recently. His vandalism includes: *Stealing and editing the title of my story Parallel Panic to IJLSA adventures, then vandalising the IJLSA page to use the stolen pic as the logo. *Editing the Barrier Reefs title card. *The No title card icon *And the Sandy's Supreme Score Title card. This guy needs to be blocked. --Ripper The Fox-Hogdouken Studios 16:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I thought you blocked this guy, but an "Unregistered Contributor" has been messing up the episode lists, and I saw that Space123 had written an episode on IJLSA Adventures, when you said that he was blocked. I think that 24.16.56.60 should be blocked, since he's mainly the one who's done it. If you ask me, he could be Space123 just not logged in. --'Sponge321' talk to Sponge321 12:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Category:Archived Talk